


La noche mas oscura

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity season four [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en los spoilers del ep 4x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	La noche mas oscura

Lo único que podía escuchar era el ruido que hacia la limosina hundiéndose en el agua, el frío recorría todo su cuerpo que solo se estaba cubierto por el traje que había elegido para la gala de Navidad.......en al agua fría empezaba a llenar la cabina de la limosina. 

Oliver giro su cabeza para buscar a la persona que lo acompañaba esa noche, ella estaba totalmente inconsciente su cuerpo estaba recostado contra la puerta de la limosina, de su cabeza salían pequeñas lineas de sangre que bajaban por su frente seguían su camino por sus mejillas para seguir su recorrido por su suave cuello. Dentro de lo que su cuerpo golpeado por el accidente que había pasado minutos antes, él se acerco a ella empezando su plegarias para que recobra su conciencia y pudiesen salir de este pequeño infierno. 

"Felicity...vamos abre tus ojos" ........."cariño vamos tenemos que salir" 

Oliver intentaba buscar en su cuello señal de pulso o tan solo oír su respiración, su pequeña mantra tenia respuesta con un pequeño sonido que salía de su nariz, este era el impulso que necesitaba para buscar la salida y salvarla......o mejor dicho salvarse y no permitir que Damien Darkh ganará esta pequeña batalla. Utilizando todas la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía en ese momento, empezó a golpear con su antebrazo el vidrio trasero, golpeando varias veces en su sexto intento logró conseguir quebrar el vidrio, inmediatamente el agua invadió toda la cabina, en un coordinado movimiento Oliver tomo a Felicity con uno de sus brazos pegándole a su cuerpo, impulsándose fuera de la cabina empezó a nadar buscando la superficie.

Cuando logro llegar a la superficie, estaba en la bahía de Star City y a lo lejos logro ver a su amigo a su compañero, con la fuerza y él empeño en ponerla a salvó nado hacia donde estaba Digg.  
Sin titubear John inmediatamente fue en ayuda de sus amigos, tomándola por sus brazos Digg saco del agua a Felicity e inmediatamente ayudo a Oliver a salir del agua. En una sincronización inimaginable los paramédicos se acercaron a ellos brindándoles la atención medica que necesitaban. 

Oliver comenzaba a relajarse al verla casi a salvó, cuando los instrumentos médicos y los paramédicos le mostraron que la pesadilla sólo continuaba, los monitores cardiacos sonaban registrando la falta dé actividad en su corazón, sus pulmones por si solos no eran capaces de introducir el oxígeno necesario para que ella viviera. Los paramédicos iniciaron el proceso de resucitacion .....lo único que el oía era las descargas del desfribilador sobre su delicado pecho. 

"3,2,1 despejen......otra vez......3,2,1 despejen....." 

\----------

Cuando entraron a la sala de emergencias todo era un caos, las laceraciones en su frente y brazos no eran su mayor preocupación, a pesar del dolor que sentía todo su cuerpo el seguía caminando al lado de la camilla que la transportaba. Solo la pudo seguir hasta esas dos puertas.....después de eso todo fue incertidumbre, dolor y culpa. 

Sentándose en piso al lado de las puertas de la sala de reanimación, Oliver empezó su plegaría personal. 

"Por favor no me dejes, Felicity....por favor no me dejes" 

Al fondo solo podía oír una y otra y otra vez las descargas del desfribilador y los gritos de las enfermeras y los médicos qué intentaban mantenerla con él, que impedían que el mal que Darkh había esparcido por el Star City se llevara lo más preciado para el, la esperanza de la ciudad y la luz de su vida.


End file.
